My Way Home is Through You
by L's Eye Candy
Summary: Matt's Dead... or so they think. He can only come back if someone finds his body, and the only person he can talk to is Envy. MattxOC MelloxOC
1. Prolouge

_**My Way Home is Through You**_

A _Death Note_ fanfic, I'm changing it up, with people who died, are going to alive, because this wouldn't be a story without them.  
_MattxOC MelloxOC_**  
**Yes, the characters might not always be in character, but I'll try as hard as possible to keep them themselves. Don't criticize me to much please because my other matt story was an **epic fail…** so I think anyways. Ha.  
Yeah, it might get a little mary-sueish. So what, get the hell out of here if you don't like stuff like this!  
**Don't like don't read!**

Prologue:  
After Matt was run down by Takada's body guards, he was brutally shot to death or so they thought— realizing he was still alive, and knowing he wouldn't be much use, they dumped him in a well outside of Tokyo. Matt's girlfriend, Envy Holloway, was completely unaware of the event that just occurred. Envy can feel him around her, and in dreams, he's telling her to hurry and save him, that there's not much time left. She immediately flies to Japan to find Matt. This is where our story begins.

Remember this takes place in 2010!

_AN: The whole plot idea is based off the movie __**The Invisible**__ if you have seen the movie that's a good thing, and if you haven't, well that's good too!_

OC Characters~

**Envy Holloway **(main)

Nickname: Firefly (So Matt calls her)  
Age: 19  
Birthday: June 9, 1990  
Gender: Female  
Eyes: Grass Green  
Hair: Dark Brown, Medium length, straight, fringe covering left eye, layered.  
Weight: 111  
Height: 5'3"  
Body: Slim, with wide hips and curves to die for.  
Blood: Type O  
Clothes: White V neck that says "I am floating away, Owl City", Dark Blue Skinny Jeans, Black and white heart flats.  
Other: Wears Matt's dog tag from Wammy's around her neck.  
Likes: Video Games, Music, Friends, Movies, and Art  
Dislikes: Bugs, Dogs, the Dark, and most people.  
Story: Was adopted, she ran away from home when she was 17 because of an abusive father, and met Matt at a rundown coffee shop in L.A. when she was 18, he took her home and soon they became best friends. She met Mello, and Mello's girlfriend Jinx. Jinx and Envy became best friends instantly, and soon she and Matt fell in love. Envy would die for Matt, there's a close connection that no one can describe between the two and they both seem to know when something happens to each other.

**Jinx Lullaby**

Nickname: Sparks

Age: 19

Birthday: October 31, 1990

Gender: Female

Eyes: Purple/pink, have a glow about them

Hair: Deep Black with a violet tint, long, choppy layers, fringe covering right eye, and white tips.

Weight: 120

Height: 5'6"

Body: Toned and Curvy, very athletic.

Blood: Type A

Clothes: Mesh tank under neon green long sleeved shirt with breath holes so you can see the mesh. Tripp Jeans/light baggage and a lot of pockets, and purple high tops with silver sharpie doodles everywhere.

Other: Black Jelli bracelets on both arms, Red chocker with a crescent moon hanging from it, ears pierced from bottom to top inner ear with a large bar. Bar code Tattoo on base of her neck. Secretly has Shinigami eyes, but she can only tell if people are lying and of they have a damned soul or not. She studies Wiccan as well.

Likes: Dancing, Writing, Martial Arts, Music, Pyrotechnics, Throwing knives, Senbon Needles, and Blood

Dislikes: Spiders

Story: Jinx went to Wammy's with Matt, and Mello. She was very close to L, he was the only father figure that she had. At 14 when she heard of L's death she ran away with Mello. The two never left each other's side, and as stubborn as they both were, they fit together. When Mello and Jinx were 17 they found Matt and brought him to L.A. to live with them. They spend two long years together, trying to figure out the Kira case before Near. One day Matt brought home a girl by the name of Envy, Jinx and Envy became best buds in no time. Jinx never told anyone about her mysterious Shinigami eyes, and that she also practices Wiccan. She also truly believes in the spirits of the elements, and that they will guide you through life. When Mello, Jinx, and Matt went to Japan, Matt sent Envy to live in London to stay out of harm's way. Complications accrued and Jinx lost touch with Matt and Mello. Mello found her weeks later and told her that they needed Envy because Matt had gone missing.

_Jinx is brought to you by __**NejisDarkNymph**__! She is my beestie yo! xD _


	2. One: Terrors

My way home is through you  
Chapter one: Terrors

"...Like last night, they are not like tremors, they are worse than tremors,  
they are these terrors. And it's like, it feels like as if somebody  
was gripping my throat and squeezing and..."

"_Envy...I- I don't have much time, help me… you're the only one who can. Find Mello… Envy I love you, f-find my body. It's so cold here, and- I can only see you, you're my light… Envy please, I can't tell you where my body is, they-they won't let me..."_

"_Matt, I don't understand. What do you mean, find your body… your fine, right? Matt I-I don't understand what your telling me? I'm going to Japan… I'm going to see your beautiful face. Your-Your fine, I know it, your fine, you're with Mello and Jinx… Matt I'm so confused…"_

"_My little firefly, I can't tell you. Find me, find my body. Hurry, my times run out, I love you-"_

I awoke on the plane with tears running down my face, "…Matt…" I whipped my eyes with my hand, and looked around. The inside cabin was dark, and people around me were sleeping as well. _'How long until we get to Japan?'_ I asked myself. I had a comfortable window seat on the craft, so I lifted the blind and saw that the sun was slowly coming over the clouds. I smiled at the sun, knowing my destination wasn't far off. I shut the blind and put my head back on the small pillow and tried the best I could not to worry about what was to come. I shut my eyes and soon I was out.

"Good morning crew, we have safely made it to Japan, we will be opening to door in 5 minutes. So gather your things, and make your way out. Thanks for Choosing Fresca Airlines, come again."

My eyes opened as soon as she said the word Japan. Matt. Matt is in Japan. I could say that I was obsessed with him, but with the weird dreams I've been having lately, who wouldn't. The dummy doesn't have a cell phone either. So I couldn't call him.

I stood and stretched, "Uhhh" I groaned as I rubbed my back. I grabbed my green tote bag with "go green" and a panda on the side, and quickly exited the plane. I didn't know what I looked like, and I couldn't really care. I was going to see Matt. I put on my oversized shades, and pulled out my phone. I went down the list and found Jinx. I pressed call and sat on a nearby bench.

*rings*

"Hello?" Jinx answers curiously.

"Hey, Jinx? It's Envy. I'm at the airport."

"Oh okay." She sounded worried.

"Hey I have to talk to you about something… it's about Matt-"

"Oh-"She cut me off. "Well… I uh, have something to tell you, I'll be there in like 10 okay?"

"Oh, okay see you soon." I said and she hung up.

I closed my phone. It was early in the morning, and the air was ripe and crisp with a bit of a chill. Just the way I liked it. Well all's I know is that I was sitting in that bench far longer than 10 minutes. Finally a Black Camaro pulled up in front of me. The window rolled down, and I saw Mello. His scared face looked worried, and Mello never looked worried. I knew something was up.

I got up from my bench spot and opened the door, "I thought Jinx was coming to get me." I asked him. "No, she didn't think she could tell you." He responded coldly. "Tell me what exactly?" I asked with an inner fear growing in me. Mello didn't say anything and took off like a bat out of hell. We drove 90 down what seemed to be the back roads of Tokyo and finally pulled into an abandoned factory lot. Mello got out of the car and I followed.

"Mello, what is it?" I demanded. He gave me a cold stare and tears ran down his face. Truthfully I had never seen Mello cry. I wanted to comfort him, but he wouldn't accept it from me.

"Matt's Dead Envy." He said blankly.

My heart sank. "Matt's…dead…No, he can't be. Your lying to me, tell me you're lying! Mello please, this-this isn't funny!" Tears were running down my face, and I fell to my knees. "Matt, how-no, no, no… you're lying. Matt's not dead!" I screamed and slammed my fists into the concrete. I curled up into the fetal position and screamed to the top of my lungs. I couldn't breathe. Tears were starting to dry up and I began to dry heave.

I stayed on the ground for hours trying to calm down, and Mello sat against the car waiting for me. I couldn't care if I died. I wanted to die; Matt was everything I had come to live for. I finally got up to my feet, a process which probably took 15 minutes, and walked over to Mello. He looked up at me. I tried to smile but I couldn't. The tears came again. This time Mello stood up and rapped me in his arms, "Envy, I'm so sorry, Matt wasn't supposed to die, and I should have been there. I let him down…" and Mello began to cry again.

We stood together for a while, morning. Finally Mello said, "Get in the car, we need to go home."

The ride back was silent, no music, no talking, just the sound of the motor humming away. We pulled into an old hotel parking lot. It wasn't the nicest place, but I noticed Jinx's Purple Motorcycle sitting in the parking lot. Jinx, just the person I needed to see.

Mello led the way up to the room. Room 19 on the second floor, he knocked twice and waited. The door creaked open, with Jinx sticking the tip of her head out the door way, and noticing it was Mello and Me, she opened it up all the way and basically leaped into my arms.

"Envy, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't tell you, I wouldn't have the heart to. I sent Mello because I believe he could handle it better, right? I'm sorry, I keep going on and on about it…" She looked at me and noticed that the tears came again.

Mello walked past us without saying anything. Jinx whispered, "I think Mello might be taking this harder than I thought…" She brought me inside, it was small, with one room, the one room had a queen sized bed in it, and in the "living room/kitchen" there was a small beat up couch and a small TV with Matt's PS2. I stopped in the middle and again fell to me knees.

"Why…" I began to sob again, "…why, I don't understand why he's gone. W-who would kill him… he wouldn't hurt anyone ever. Matt. Come back, please…"

Jinx walked over to me, and picked me back up, "come on honey, I think you need to sleep." She pulled me into the room with the bed and stripped me to my bra and underwear. She pulled the blankets up and waited for me to get in the bed. I slowly crept to the bed, and got in. I fell asleep within seconds.

"_Envy, hurry please. It's so cold; I don't think I can last here much longer… I see your face and I can't breathe, I love you, Envy…" _

I awoke sometime later with tears; I didn't have my phone so I didn't know the time, but I wiped the tears away again before they crusted on my face. I got up slowly and looked about the room, there were clothes everywhere. It smelled funny, but I couldn't care less. There was a small lamp on next to the bed, I thanked Jinx for leaving it on, she must of remembered I didn't like being alone in the dark. I slid out of the bed and onto the floor, I didn't know what I was looking for, but I began to dig. Under it all I found one of Matt's shirts. I picked it up; it smelled of his cologne, Dirty English. I pulled the shirt over my head; it made me smile but brought tears to my eyes as well.

I finally realized that there was noise coming from the living room. Moaning at that… _'Seriously, how could they be fucking at a time like this?'_ I was half tempted to go out and yell at them, but I decided against it completely, I'll let them be happy. Through the moans, I pulled on my pants and found a brush to brush out my hair. I don't know what I looked like, and I thought about leaving and trying to find Matt, but a voice in my head caught me off guard and made me fall to my knees.

'_Hey Firefly, where do you think you're going?'_


	3. Two: Blind

My Way Home is Through You

Chapter Two: It's not you, It's me (blind)

::::From behind, whisper in your ear, 'stop screaming'  
Taste my knife  
Tears scatter red, you're still bleeding

Tend to me tonight

May it be the last of our alliance:::::

_________________________________________________________________

"M-matt…" I whispered aloud, and whirled around to check behind me, nothing. I felt the tears dripping down the side of my face. I could feel him around me, like he was right there; I could even smell cigarettes and his cologne… I thought I was going crazy. I fell to my knees and put my hands on my head, and shut my eyes as hard as possible trying to make it all go away, to make him somehow come back.

'_Now that's what I wanna hear.'_

My damp eyes shot open. "I-I… I must be going crazy…" I whispered.

'_You're not going crazy firefly.'_

I took my hands off my head and looked around to room. "I can hear him still… Matt?" I spoke to the dark room.

'_Well this doesn't seem like its working… let me try this…'_

I felt a cold chill run down my spine and a cool breath on my neck. I froze in place, and it seemed like my mind was being taken somewhere else. It was white for a few seconds then turned to a scene…

_Matt stepped out of his red car, hands in the air, and a cigarette in mouth, he looked natural, it made me smile. I looked around the scene and saw black cars around him, the men slowly got out of their cars and pulled guns out of their suits. All of them aiming at Matt, Matt spoke…_

"_Hey come on, give me a break, since when were the Japanese allowed to carry around such big guns? You got me, I'm part of the whole kidnapping incident that means you'll have a lot of questions to ask. You won't shoot-"_

_They all shot at once, Matt's body was being torn in all directions…his blood covering his face and clothes as he fell limply to the ground, and his cigarette fell from his mouth._

"_What an Idiot, he probably wouldn't-of told us anything anyway, and death is the only way to pay for crimes against Kira."_

_I was in shock, I wanted to run, I wanted to scream, but I couldn't... I couldn't move or breathe. The image left and I was pushed into this white space, I looked around and saw nothing. _

"_Firefly"_

_I heard that voice the cool velvetiness in it gives me chills; there it was again, haunting me… but it was much clearer now, like he was coming up behind me.' Do I dare to turn around?' I thought. I slowly tuned, despite my feeling that there would be nothing and kept my eyes on my feet. I looked up slowly and saw him... Matt stood smiling back at me._

"_M-Matt?!" I screamed and practically leaped into his arms. He smelled the same, his warm arms around me, this was him. _

"_I must be dreaming." I told him._

"_You're defiantly not dreaming, I'm here for now. Now I can't keep you here long, I have something important to tell you."_

_I looked up into his eyes and nodded._

"_Envy I'm not dead. I showed you my "death", as he said death he gave it an almost fake sound "but I couldn't generate enough energy to show you the rest of it…"_

"_You mean… you showed me how you died? I'm so confused…" _

"_Shh- we don't have much time left, Envy… find my body… You have 2 days left, find me and save me. I love-"_

I awoke with a damp pillow, I sat up, "I thought I was on the floor…" I looked around the room, and rays of sunlight were slowly coming in through the window on the far end of the room. The room was small, and poorly painted red, the walls were covered with newspapers, post-its, magazine articles, all about Kira. I wasn't really interested until I found a picture of a curious looking man, it was a small photo, and the man in the picture was indeed handsome. He had reddish-brown hair, with a long face, and eyes that seemed looked into your soul. From what I could make out he was a normal guy, but something about him made me suspect him. He was _too _normal… oddly enough. Then I remembered last night… Matt's death was still freshly repeating in my mind. Over and over again, I watched him die.

With the images in my head, I slowly hopped out of the bed. I looked down at myself and noticed Matt's shirt, I saw that my skinnies were still on, and I had my shoes on as well. I walked over to the wall to examine the picture of the curious man I found, I cocked my head to the side, and almost like instinct I knew his name… _"Light Yagami"_ I whispered curiously.

'_There's no need to thank me firefly, just take Mello with you' _Matt's voice rushed into my soul, I knew what I should do, but I wasn't about to take Mello with me, I wasn't going to have another person I loved dearly die on me.

I grabbed my bag, and turned my cell phone off. I slightly opened the door to the bedroom I was in. I peeked out and saw Mello, and Jinx cuddled on the pullout-sofa. I looked for the door to the outside to make my escape. It was to my right, and down a small hallway. I slid the door open enough to slide my small figure out the door, and slowly shut it, as to not make any noise. I walked on my tiptoes, to the kitchen, and found a pen and paper.

I wrote neatly in cursive, _'Mello and Jinx. I couldn't risk you two, you're too dear to me… I'm finding Matt alone, don't try to find me I'm going to dispose of my phone so you can't track me. I took a load of your evidence, including every picture of anyone you had on the wall. I love you both… Envy'_

As I signed my name, Mello stirred, I ducked down to hide behind the counter, and prayed he wouldn't get up. He slowly got up… "Damn." I whispered, but he headed for the bathroom… naked. Not exactly what I would have liked to see, but I was leaving anyways. He slowly made his way to the bathroom and shut the door, I stood fast, and moved quickly to the door, I quickly opened the door and rushed outside; I quietly shut the door, and made my way down the steps to the ground. I grabbed my shades out of my bag and slid them on as I made my way down the streets of Japan.

I had to of walked 6 blocks before I took my phone and threw it in a dumpster. The sun was just peeking around the buildings, and the streets were already filling up with thousands of people. I got into the downtown part and stopped at a restaurant by the name of "Mr. Diggs" it looked clean and half decent. I opened the door to the restaurant and went straight to the bathroom.

My hair was fucked up, sticking up in all directions, so I took my fingers and brushed it down the best I could, I couldn't get it to stay nice so I threw it in a tight ponytail. I looked decent now, and I realized Matt's shirt fit me nicely. I walked out of the bathroom and sat at the farthest counter seat. The waiter looked at me curiously, and I looked back, he was older, maybe in his early 50's, and short, when I mean short I mean short. He walked over to me and handed me a menu.

"What would the miss like today? Coffee, Tea, Soda, Lemonade?"

"Uh, I'll take a coffee… black." I smiled, and looked up at the TV.

'_Kira, once again killing criminals… 3 in the past 12 hours.' _The TV woman spoke about the deaths and who they were, but I didn't care about anything like that.

The short man brought me my coffee; I took it with a faint smile. I brought it up to my nose to inhale the sweet aroma. I drank it quickly and left $10. 'That should cover it' I thought as I left.

I got back to the street, I asked people around if they had ever come to know a 'Light Yagami' no one knew anything about him… he was so far a fucking mystery… and I only had a day and a half now to find the killers of Matt, or more like Takada. I came across this girl; she was dressed strangely, wearing more of Lingerie than anything. She was faced away from me, so I came up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"I don't do autographs until 3 okay, sorry." She spoke without even looking at me.

"I'm actually not looking to receive a autograph from you, I was-"

She caught me off guard by turning around in her platforms, and placing both hands on my shoulders. She had the saddest look in her eyes, and I didn't even know what I did…

"Y-you don't want Misa's Autograph?" She sniffled, and put her head down.

"Uh… not exactly… I was wondering if you could help me find a _Light Yagami_." This was the worst mistake I have ever made in my entire life, if I would have known who she was, and that she was 'involved' with Light, I wouldn't have NEVER EVER said a word to this girl.

"LIGHT!!! YOU KNOW LIGHT!" She screamed at me. "How? Why? Who are you? I'm Lights girlfriend… just so you know. He's not available." She said in a _matter-of-factly_ tone.

"Oh… that's nice." I said with a fake smile. "Do you think I could meet him? I'm with… the uh… FBI." I said quickly thinking.

"OH, I see." Misa took my hand and pulled me into a nice looking car nearby. "Driver…" she demanded, "…take us to headquarters." The car pulled away, and I looked curiously at Misa.

'Who is this girl?' I thought. I looked away from her as we pulled in front of a large building. It was huge, and not far from where I had encountered Misa. She tapped my shoulder, as a que to exit the vehicle. I opened the door, and slid out with ease. She led me through the front desk, but she stopped. I looked at her curiously. She stood patiently, I was about to ask why we were just standing around when the elevator door opened, and he stepped out, not normally… almost as if he was a god. I suppose it was the way he carried himself, his head held high, back straight, and the way he looked at you, like you were nothing more than a pile of rotting flesh.

Almost instantly, Misa ran over to him, "Light!" she yelled in a high pitched voice as she hugged him, "Oh I've missed you so much, how are you? How come you don't come home anymore?" Light didn't pay any attention to Misa at all, even through her hug, he looked at me curiously.

"Never mind all that nonsense Misa… but who's your friend?" Lights voice was as cool as velvet.

Misa let go of him and looked at me curiously. "I… uh don't think I ever asked for her name. Hehe." She looked up at Light like a scared puppy about to be hit for peeing on the floor. "I'm sorry Light." She peeped out awkwardly.

Lights eyes were filled with rage, I couldn't believe such a high opinionated man such as him could ever look so angry at a woman, his facial expression didn't move, but his eyes were cold. "That's okay," he spoke as if nothing bothered him at all, then he walked casually over to me but stood far enough away that I would have to take a step closer to shake the man's hand. "Do you mind if I take you out to lunch? It would only be polite."

I looked to Misa, who had a large frown appearing on her face, and then back to Light; I spoke softly, "Yes. That would be lovely." I thought Misa's mouth was going to hit the floor, in the way she was protesting against the whole idea of Light taking a strange girl out to lunch, I bet it would of, but Light turned to her and gave her a hard stair, she shut up quickly, and turned to leave.

"So, where would you like to go?" Light questioned.

I tried to think but I had nothing, this wasn't London. "I'm actually not from around here." I said lightly.

"Oh then that changes everything." He started for the desk, and received his coat, then made way for the main door. I stood still and didn't follow him, I didn't know if he wanted me to or not, I couldn't read him. "Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"Oh… sorry." I said and walked quickly to his side. We made our way out the front doors, the cool chill of morning was long gone, and the heat of the day was upon us. Light waved down a cab and we both slid in, while he opened the door for me like a gentlemen. 'Now how is this man a suspect for the Kira investigation?' I thought on our drive further into the city. We pulled up to a restaurant called, 'Philips Lapar' Light got out quickly and opened the door for me once again. We entered this building; the whole place looked like a palace. It was indeed fine dining. I watched light talk to the host, and we were lead to a table in the far back, away from everyone else. We both sat down without a word. Light asked the host for two glasses and some wine. She brought it fast and pored us our first cup. I realized I still had my shades on so I quickly took them off.

"So you're not from around here huh? Where you from?" He questioned again.

I almost didn't want to answer but his eyes made me, "I'm from London." I spoke while picking up the glass and taking a sip.

"Seems nice over there… I'm sorry, but I don't believe I caught your name?"

'_Give him an alise. Never give your real name firefly.'_

Matt's voice popped into my head again he was with me, thank god. I looked back at Light who wasn't happy I was taking so long.

"It's Envy." I dreaded saying my name, even after Matt told me not to, I said it.

"Hm, it's lovely." Light smiled, and took a sip of his drink.

We sat in silence for a while, taking awkward sips of wine every so often.

'_Ask him if he knows a woman by the name of Takada. Say it casually.'_

I looked at light, who had his hand on his face studying my every move, his face was emotionless, but his eyes were like spears stabbing into my body, mind, and soul.

"Light…" I asked him as casually as I could, "…do you know a woman by the name of _Takada_?"

He didn't say anything for a while, but finally answered, "Yes, I know her."

He looked at me curiously again but this time it was harder to look back at him, I felt like he was trying to gather any information he could off me, but I wasn't about to give him any. I wasn't going to give me a reason to suspect me, nor he was going to give me a reason to suspect him, but somehow I could feel it, like almost instinct… or maybe it was Matt inside my head, he knew he could see it, if he was or wasn't Kira… but I wasn't exactly looking for Kira, I was out to get Takada. To me, Takada was the cause of Matt's Death, and she would have to suffer the same fate.

"You have very interesting facial expressions Envy." Light spoke softly, with a hint of a smile on his face.

I looked at him curiously, "…Thank you?"

"Yea, any time, you should drop by tonight around 11 at headquarters. What do you say?" He said while now grinning a cheeky ass smile.

I knew what he was doing I wasn't an idiot, it was all a cover up, but it was really my only chance to get close with Takada… If I befriended light soon, I might meet her in the coming day. I would do anything to get close to Takada.

"Yea, I'll see you tonight then." I spoke softly so he might not even hear me.

Light got up and left. I assumed he paid for all the wine, so I slowly got up and left the restaurant. Once on the street, I had to find my way back to headquarters, I didn't have the address, so I had to remember how we got here. I took off in a slow but brisk walk though the city, turning left, then right, a half block to the north, around the large building, I thought. Oh well, I would find my way eventually.

About two hours into my walk back, I decided to give up, I knew we weren't _that _far from the restaurant to headquarters. I found a ledge by a large water fountain and sat, letting my legs rest. "Shit" I said while looking at the thousands of people around me.

'_Hey, it's right over their firefly. To your left.'_

While he sat laughing, I got up and headed in that direction. I arrived back at headquarters around 5. So I had hours to spend around here. I found a bench and planted myself for a long wait. I noticed people coming in and out of the building. For two hours I watched them, in and out. I noticed a woman with short hair, walking into the building. My body froze, and I had chills running up and down my spine.

'_It's her. Takada.'_ Matt hissed in my head.

I watched this woman being escorted into the building; she had shades on and a trench coat. 'Well doesn't she look suspicious with the outfit she's wearing, huh?' I thought to Matt and myself. She entered and exited within 2 minutes, 'Strange…' I thought, and she left.

I waited in that bench for hours, but I had Matt to think stuff to, although he wasn't always there to answer me back, I still had a full conversation. Many times I would think I was crazy, hearing his voice in my head… but he would always assure me that I wasn't crazy, and that I was his light in the darkness. It hit 11 and right on time Light came walking out of the building I was posted in front of all damn day. I stood and hoped I looked decent, I was about to get some answers from him, no matter the cost.

"Hey Light." I said as cheerfully as possible, and gave him the cheapest smile ever.

He smiled politely, "Good evening Envy."

We both didn't say anything for a few moments, but mostly stood awkwardly for the time being. A black car pulled up in front of us both, and Light motioned for me to get in the black beast. I opened the door this time and let myself in, and Light got in on the other side. We drove on, once again passing all the buildings. The only thing that made me worry was Light never said where we were going… and I wasn't about to ask him, he didn't look to happy, his eyes were fixed on his hands in his lap; he looked as if he was trying to figure out a hard situation or problem. So I didn't say anything.

We slowly pulled up to a large hotel building. Light got out quickly, and opened the door for me. I smiled faintly, but his face was stone, he was defiantly fixed on something other than right now. I followed him up into the building, on the 12th floor we exited, I suppose it looked like any other hotel you would see, red carpet, tan walls with cheep pictures on them, nothing special. We took a right and I followed him all the way to the end of the hall to his room, number 789. 'Damn that's a lot of rooms.' I thought. Light opened the door and let me in first; it was actually quite the large room. It consisted of a king sized bed, a small fridge, tan carpet, tan walls, red flowers in a vase on the end table by the bed, red draped covering the what seemed to be large window. It was huge, it must have cost an arm and leg… it was _that _nice. The lights were dim, and they gave the room a warm feeling. I sat on the bed and looked at Light, he was studying me slowly.

"Well while don't you just take a picture?" I said smartly, hoping to lighten the mood. He smiled finally, but didn't say anything.

'_Hey firefly, I'm back-… what are you doing with him?' _Matt's cool velvety voice turned cold and bitter.

I didn't say anything to Matt because I was about to ask about Takada.

"Hey Light…" I asked, and he turned around to give me his full attention, "… you said you knew Takada, so I was wondering if-"

I was cut off by Light grabbing me up, and throwing me against the wall, I was stunned, I didn't know what was going to happen, his hands were on my wrists pinning me up. If only you could of heard Matt yelling and screaming in my head, he was scared for me, but he couldn't do anything.

_Well this is end for chapter two.  
Sorry this took so long, I got lazy haha.  
It kinda leaves you on a thrilling part… well maybe.  
It depends on who you are though(:  
I know everything's all messed up, people are alive who aren't alive, and such, so what, it's my damn story.  
I'm not claiming rights to any of the Death Note characters, or Matt's scene, I didn't come up with that. I do claim rights to Envy and Jinx.  
Leave nice things, it might be a little mary-sue-ish, don't leave any bad comments please. Go find something else to read if you don't like it.  
I don't own the quote in the beginning, rights belong to Chiodos._

_Thanks for the read(:  
L's eye candy_


End file.
